


Little Bird

by foximulder



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Spoilers, alcohol use, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding the man who killed her husband, Nora makes a short pit-stop into the Combat Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

She’s only been out of that vault for three months and all a sudden she’s General of the Minutemen, an important part of the Railroad’s conquest to stop the Institute, and a mass murderer to boot. Never in her life would she have imagined she’d have to fight to survive, let alone go on a mission chasing after a dog to find the bastard that killed her husband and took away her son with the help of a robot. This place was crazy. Nora slung her rifle over her shoulder. Swan’s pond held an eerie mist above it today, though it almost made it look pretty. Next to the ballpark, this had been her favorite place to go on dates with Nate. 

Turning the corner she ran into a pile of Raiders taking hits of Jet and laughing their asses off when one took a bit much and passed out. She had no intention of confrontation, she just wanted to get to Goodneighbor; she promised Nick she’d meet him there after she made a few stops at her settlements. Though no matter how bad she just wanted to walk on by, one Raider with a few teeth missing and a laughable face tattoo stopped her.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?”

“I think I’m going to continue walking, goodbye now.”

He grabbed her by the armor, “You look like a nice girl. Why don’t you join us for a fight?”

“I’m really not in the mood to fight.”

He laughed showing off his rotting teeth, “You won’t be doin’ any fighting lady unless you really want to. If you’re quite the party girl, the Combat Zone is the perfect place for you to join us.”

“The Combat Zone? Sorry guy—”

“I know that everyone enjoys a fight. Besides, with a pretty face like that it’ll get you in for free.” Nora exhaled, she would be so behind schedule. Though what’s a few hours of mindless fun and booze? 

“Fine, sure. Where is this place?”

“Just a block south. I’ll meet you there.” She nodded and turned. _Did I really make a date with a Raider? Jesus fuck what is wrong with me?_ But she didn’t stop; she followed the signs to the old arena. Opening the door she was floored with the overwhelming scent of body odor and stale cigarettes. She coughed and sputtered covering her nose with the back of her hand. She would definitely have to get drunk to enjoy this place. She opened the second set of doors and the smell was even worse, it was loud and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the low lighting. Making her way down the aisle, more Raiders hollered obscenities at her, to which she replied with a quick raise of her middle finger.

“Hey you! You looking for something to dull your senses?” She walked over to a woman behind a bar. She looked a lot cleaner than the rest of those louts.

“What do you have?”

“Wine, beer—”

“No, no, the hard stuff.” She leaned on the counter.

“Oh, I like a woman that can hold her own,” the woman purred, “Bourbon, whiskey, and vodka.”

“Whiskey is good for now.” She sat at the bar, “What’s the story about this place?” The bartender sent a warm bottle in front of her, Nora took it, using her knife to pry off the top.

“This place is now used as a fighting ring, owned by this Ghoul named Tommy Lonegan. He has this one fighter under contract— against her will. I gotta say though she’s one hell of a bruiser. Undefeated that girl is.” She nodded towards the fighting cage. Nora could barely make out a slim figure with bright red hair. “The fight should be starting soon if you want to get a seat.”

“Actually, I was hoping, just maybe, I could stay here and chat you up a little longer.” Nora winked. The bartender turned a bit red, but couldn’t reply when the other Raider from before decided to put an arm around the vault dweller’s waist.

“Is she bothering you, sexy?” Nora couldn’t help but cringe.

“We were just talking, guy,” she insisted as she shook his arm off her.

“A little too friendly if you ask me.” He crossed his arms, glaring at the other woman.

“Good thing I didn’t ask.”

“Fine, let me get you another drink, to make up for it.” Even after two hundred years, guys like this still existed. For a moment Nora thought about making out with the bartender to prove her point, but couldn’t pass up a free drink.  
“The fight should be starting soon,” he says handing Nora another bottle, “they are a lot more fun up close and with Jet in the system.” They took a seat a couple feet from the stage. He handed her a small inhaler, “Have you ever tried it?”

She shook her head, “Haven't sat down this long in months, no time to get high.”

“You’re missin’ out sister.” He insisted. Nora thought for a moment, but reluctantly took the chem from him. She had asthma when she was younger, so she knew how to use one of these things, but had never taken an illegal substance. “You gotta hold it in for a bit, makes it feel a lot better.”

She nodded, raising the plastic to her mouth. She readied herself and pressed the top, inhaling the cool air in one quick breath; she held it. Feeling it in her lungs and her head all the blood draining from her face.

She exhaled, “Oh fuck…” There was an intense euphoric feeling traveling through her body, feeling a tingling sensation _everywhere_. “That was… just… wow…”

“Like I said,” he laughed, “Tell me if you want—” He was interrupted by the sound of a mic being tapped, it echoed throughout the old theater. The announcer was saying _something_ but Nora was too busy trying to feel her toes amidst her blissful high. She downed the rest of her whiskey, somehow that didn't even burn; the Jet seemed to have numbed every inch of her body.

She focused on the redhead as she stretched her arms over her head, baseball bat in hand, a Raider entered the cage, fists decorated with metal knuckles. The Raider next to her whistled, cheering on the guy. Nora blinked, her sight partly skewed, the whistle partially distracted the woman as the Raider’s fist made contact with her jaw. She stumbled slightly, spitting blood onto the floor. the girl took a single swing at the Raider’s left knee bringing him to the floor, then another at the back of his head knocking him out cold.

“That was a quick fight.” she felt her body return to normal, her head cleared. _Wow that felt great_. “Anyone ever beat her?”

“No one.” 

“I want to try.”

“You got a death wish girl?”

“More than you think. I’m feeling up for a good fight,” she waved, grabbing Tommy’s attention, “Aye, Ghoul, I want in.”Tommy sized her up. She was pretty scrawny, not much muscle on her.

He covered the mic, “Are you sure you’re up for it girl?”

“I know what I'm doing.” Not really, she had no idea how to fight with her fists. But she was feeling up for it, and maybe by sheer willpower she had a chance. A little too eagerly she climbed the steps, Tommy locked her in.

“Seriously?” she said, “Ye think ye can fight?”

Nora held up her fists, “The only way to find out.” The brawler didn’t even bother to square up.

The woman just shook her head. Nora threw the first punch missing as the redhead caught her fist, twisting it behind her. Nora tried to shake her off but she her knee was kicked out sending her face down to the ground. A pain in her head surged as she made contact with the wood. The woman still held her arm behind her back kneeling beside her.

“Come on!” she yelled.

“Look kid, I like yer enthusiasm,” she twisted her arm tighter, “but ye gotta know when to quit.”

“One more round,” Nora sputtered.

“I took ye down in less than thirty seconds. I think that's enough to bruise yer ego.” She let her go.

“And that concludes this round. Cait is the undisputed winner!” Nora got to her feet, rocking unsteadily watching the other Raiders shift in their seats and run to refill their drinks.

“Cait, huh?”

“What's it to ye?”

Nora rubbed her shoulder, “You’re pretty fucking tough, you know how to shoot?”

“What the fuck do ye think?”

She thought for a moment, “I could use someone like you to watch my back, you wanna leave this place?”

Cait scoffed, “That ol’ Ghoul’s got me by contract. No way I’m leavin’ this shitehole unless yer payin’ for me.” Nora thought for a moment, Tommy was still at the mic adjusting his suit.

“Hey Tommy!” He turned, Nora gestured for him to join her on the stage, “Is your little fighter here for sale?” _Lawyer charisma, don’t fail me now._

“Not particularly, sweetheart. But how much are you willing to pay?” She looked at Cait, the brawler was scowling at her for obvious reasons.

“Give me a number.”

“For you, I’d say about 1500 caps, she’d be worth a lot more if she wasn’t a junkie.” The vault dweller noticed Cait wince slightly. 

“I can pay right now.” Cait stood uncomfortably as she watched Nora ran to her bag. Tommy gestured for her to make the trade in his office. The Ghoul was too eager for the money, he presented a torn up piece of paper signaling as her contract and signed it over to Nora. She sat back as he counted every last cap. When he was satisfied with the amount he shook Nora’s hand.

“I would watch the amount of chems she does, lady,” he called after her.

“It won’t be a problem.” And it wouldn’t, not to her anyway. She gestured for Cait to follow her out of the old theater. The Raiders watched as their only source of entertainment was being pulled out the door. Nora didn’t like traveling with other people, too much of a hassle, but she knew this woman would be able to watch her back. Nora stopped as they made it to Swan’s pond, Cait had her arms crossed and wore a menacing scowl.

“You— you’re worth more than 1500 caps,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “And I’m sorry for having to act like you’re not a person. So here.” Nora pulled Cait’s contract out of her bag, and out in front, “You deserve better than to be used like this,” with a long tear down the middle, Nora let the contract flutter to the ground.

“You don’t have to come with me, if you want to, that would be fantastic, but you’re a free woman now.” Cait stared at the paper on the ground, there was no way in hell she really heard that. She was in disbelief, no one was ever kind to her and didn’t expect something in return.

“I-I would love to come with ye, I have no where else to go anyway.” she stated dismissively. This woman definitely had something up her sleeve… right?

She smiled, “Great, I’m Nora,” she held out her hand, Cait only stared at her. Taking back her hand she continued, “Right, well, first stop is Goodneighbor if you don’t mind. I’ll even buy you a drink later.” The overwhelming relief of being her own person was a new sensation. All her life she was treated like a nuisance, but this stranger only just met her and is offering to be her _friend_. She would watch her own back, of course, but if this woman was for real, there no place she’d rather be than by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough Cait and it makes me so sad.
> 
> A fun one-shot idea I had while working on Finding Home, thanks for reading:)


End file.
